


Axel's Culinary Misadventure

by bookwormninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormninja/pseuds/bookwormninja
Summary: "How does one manage to set salad on fire, Axel?" No matter what Axel does, his attempts at making food always end up with something on fire. Always. And Roxas always has to put out the flames. But on this particular day, Roxas is less-than-thrilled to come home to a bowlful of fiery lettuce and is finally fed up with the madness. His solution? Take a nap.





	

"What. The. _Fuck_."

Roxas had just returned to the cozy one bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend of 5 years, and after depositing his keys in the weird-looking bowl on the coffee table in the living room, walked into the kitchen to see said boyfriend freaking out over a bowl of salad. This- if it were literally _any other_ human being on the planet, would not normally be a cause for concern, but Roxas knew better. He immediately (and none-too-gently) shoved his flailing and stammering boyfriend out of his way and retrieved the mini fire extinguisher from beneath the kitchen island, quickly putting out the small fire that was itching to spread from the wooden bowl.

"Again. What the fuck, Axel?" Roxas growled, crossing his arms and awaiting an explanation from the still-panicky redhead and pinning him with a frosty glare. "How does one even set _salad_ on fire?"

"Well, you see...Hehe. It's a funny story, when you think about it," Axel stuttered, wringing his hands and bowing his head in embarrassment. Those eyes always had a way of making Axel feel small, regardless of that fact that he was nearly two feet taller and had to look down to actually see them. "I have no idea how this happened. I thought I had it under control, you know? Make something simple. No stoves, no oven. Just bowl, some greens, bing bang boom. But somehow, the 'boom' part was real, and _FWOOSH_! It just burst into flames!" Axel threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point, before he quickly went back to nervously fiddling his fingers in anticipation.

Roxas sighed, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. Having just come home from a terrible day at work, he was not in the best of moods before the fire, and now he felt the beginning of a painful headache thrumming behind his eyes. But really, anyone would if they had the kind of day he had. Being bitched out by your boss for 30 minutes for something _you didn't even do_ and having to re-do the work done by two other people in addition to his own work is a surefire way to leave any employee going home at least mildly disgruntled and less-than amicable.

"Just, whatever. I need a nap." Set on not even trying to understand what happened, Roxas gave one last glare to both Axel and the salad bowl before leaving the kitchen and plopping himself on the couch in the living room.

Relieved, Axel let out a breath, then set about cleaning up his mess, which was really just trowing the entire bowl away, since it was mostly burned. He then made his way to the living room, where he saw his boyfriend curled up on the corner of the couch with his forehead pressed against the armrest and feet tucked close to the middle of his body.

"Bad day at work?" Axel asked, gently settling in behind Roxas, who was turned sideways on the couch. From the series of groans and not-so-muffled curses he heard from the small blond, he assumed he was right and draped himself across Roxas' back. Being significantly larger, lanky limbs wrapped around small hips and shoulders, effectively cradling Roxas in a snug embrace.

"But salad? Really?" Roxas groaned lowly, more to himself than to Axel, but still catching his attention. Readjusting himself, Roxas turned his head to see the side of Axel's face, and relaxed to lean more into the warm body behind him.

"I'm sorry babe. I was hungry, and I figured salad would be safe," Axel responded softly, walking his fingers up and down Roxas' arms.

"Nothing is safe if it involves you being anywhere near the kitchen," Roxas sighed, feeling himself slipping closer to a much-needed nap.

After a few minutes of silent cuddling, Roxas suddenly pushed backwards, catching Axel by surprise and causing him to fall onto his back over the length of the couch with a small thud. Roxas then plopped himself on top of his boyfriend, curling up on Axel's chest and tucking himself under his chin exhaling luxuriously.

Meanwhile, Axel confusedly remained still, until Roxas settled himself, wrapping his arms gently around the slight form atop him.

"Nap-time?" Axel gently smiled into a tuft of blond hair, which was a ruffled jumble due to Roxas' stressed pulling on his way home form work.

"Nap-time," Roxas whispered, half-asleep already. He smiled dreamily when he felt Axel place a kiss to the top of his head, and is response kissed Axel's clothed chest before nodding off into a light sleep.

Glad that his boyfriend was getting some much-needed rest and not tired himself, Axel was content to just lay there, stroking Roxas' back and lightly massaging the back of his head to alleviate his headache.

Not 10 minutes into their peaceful downtime, Axel stomach began to rumble. _Loudly_. And _continuously._ Fidgeting slightly, Axel hoped that Roxas wouldn't be disturbed by the vibrations. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky.

"Mm?" Roxas mumbled groggily, having just nearly fallen into a deep sleep. "Ax?" Yawning cutely, Roxas rubbed his eyes and looked to his boyfriend to silently ask what was the matter.

"Nothing, babe. 'M just a little hungry that's all," Axel smiled sheepishly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast because of, well, the fire and all. Sorry to wake you."

"That's ok," Roxas groaned slightly as he sat up and made to leave the couch, causing Axel to raise his eyebrows.

"Where ya going, Rox? Thought you were tired?" Axel tried to gently pull Roxas back down, but had his hands lightly smacked away as Roxas got up and began to walk out of the room.

"You haven't eaten in over 12 hours, Ax. C'mon," Roxas motioned Axel to follow him as he made his way to the kitchen "I'm still sleepy, so I'm not cooking. Wanna eat dinner-cereal?" Not waiting for an answer- Axel was _always_ up for cereal-he grabbed two bowls and spoons as Axel caught up and retrieved the box of off-brand Chex and milk. After preparing their meal, they decided to forgo sitting, and leaned side-by-side against the kitchen isle. Humming in satisfaction, Roxas turned to Axel after a few minutes and sternly looked him in the eye. "From now on, you eat lunch with me. There's a pretty decent cafe near my job. We can eat there during my breaks, alright?"

"Aw, Roxy. How sweet!" Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas, squeezing him close and rubbing his cheek into his nest of blond hair. "You're worried about little old me?"

"No, doofus. I'm worried about the apartment and what state it'll be in the next time I leave you at home unattended," Roxas scoffed, rolling his eyes and shoving Axel's arm off. "There's no telling what damage you could do when I'm not around." Taking both sets of dishes, Roxas quickly washed them and set them in the rack. Making to leave the kitchen, he let out a surprised breath when Axel suddenly pulling him back into a tender, lingering kiss.

"Then it's a date."


End file.
